Trick Or Treat
by JumpUpAndDown
Summary: Drew Hayden isn't a big fan of Halloween. He thinks it's a waste of time. Costumes, really? Can a certain coordinator, dressed in her own costume, change his mind about this holiday?


**Hiya everyone! I know I'm supposed to write It Takes Two, so sorry. Anyway, this is a Halloween oneshot. I'm not sure if I like it, but I hope you guys do! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, though I wish I do.**

**P/S: Have you guys read Rick Riordan's Son Of Neptune? It's so awesome right? :3**

-3-

Drew Hayden sighed as he trudged along the path leading to the Pokemon Centre. All around him, people were prancing around in costumes, most of them relaying to passerbys what their favourite Pokemon was.

He had been shocked at first, before flipping open his Pokenav and seeing the date etched on the corner of the tiny screen.

The thirty-first of October. The last day of the month. Better yet known as… Halloween.

Drew shuddered, hands in his pocket. He had never been one for celebrations like this. Halloween, Easter, Valentine's Day, Christmas… They were all the same to him. They seemed to serve no real purpose, just an excuse for people to take the day off, and enjoy themselves.

The greenhead huffed. Okay, maybe Christmas wasn't that bad. His mouth tilted up in what could have been mistaken as a small smile. The little girl with the lisp. She was a nice memory that he reminisced on every Christmas. Even at fifteen, he hadn't forgotten about her.

Christmases' were bearable, he decided.

Easter was fine too. A day where everyone he met handed him chocolate eggs could hardly be considered bad. Valentine's Day was a personal heaven for Drew, with girls throwing themselves at him and giving him things he never would have bothered to buy for himself.

Halloween though? Drew sneered to himself as finally reached the Pokemon Centre. Pushing open the doors, he had to restrain from rolling his eyes at all the costumes people were wearing.

What was the point?

Flipping his hair, and ignoring the chorus of squeals that exploded from a small group of girls, Drew quickly walked up to the counter, where Nurse Joy was.

She was wearing a costume too; dressed up as a Chansey.

"Anything you need dear?" She asked him, completely ignoring Drew's silent reprimand.

Drew was just about to answer when he heard a familiar voice scream his name. Turning around, he almost smiled at her. Then his face turned into one of complete horror when said person made her way over to him.

May Maple, his rival in the contest hall, almost-friend off it, was beaming up at him.

_In a Torchic costume._

"It's been a long time." May said, sounding as if she actually regretted not seeing him for that amount of time. Despite being in a Torchic costume, May still looked as radiant as ever. Her brown hair was parted like it had been ever since she was a clumsy, uncoordinated coordinator, her sapphire eyes were bright, and her mouth was curled up into a huge smile.

She was positively glowing with happiness at seeing him.

Drew was sure he would have had the same sentiments, thought not to the level of beaming, if she hadn't been wearing a costume.

"What in the name of Arceus are you wearing?" Drew asked her. May's face instantly fell.

"You can't tell? I'm supposed to be a Torchic. I know it's not very nice, I had to sew it by myself." She fingered an orange feather self-consciously, "I didn't want to use real feathers too, so I bought the cheap plastic ones…" She shrugged, smiling sheepishly at Drew, though he could see this one wasn't out of pure happiness.

Drew definitely felt bad after she said that. There was a strong urge to reassure her that her costume wasn't bad, but the need to be honest was more overpowering. That didn't stop him from telling her exactly he had meant though.

"It's not your costume May. It's just… It's a costume." He told her, hoping that May would understand what he was trying to say, but as the brunette cocked her head to the side, he knew that was probably not the case.

"I don't like Halloween." He stated simply. First, understanding dawned on May, then realization.

"What?" She shrieked. Drew flinched.

Everyone in the Pokemon Centre stared at her. May flushed but continued staring at Drew disbelievingly.

He shrugged. "I just don't like Halloween."

He turned to Nurse Joy to get the key for the room he would be staying in, and May walked up next to him. He glanced down. He could only see the top of her head, which was ridiculous because five years ago they were around the same height, but he could still tell she was pouting. Guess that showed how much time, he noted without a tinge of regret, he had spent with her for all the time they knew each other.

"Why?" May asked him.

"No reason. I just don't." He thanked Nurse Joy as he was handed the key. Turning on his heel, he started walking to his room. May was trailing behind him. He could practically hear the wheels of her brain turning frantically. He knew it was humanly impossible, but he was quite worried she would spontaneously combust.

He reached his room, and May followed him in. She sat on his bed, a finger tapping her chin rhythmically, her eyebrows scrunched up together. Drew spared a glance at her in the pretense of pouring a glass of water. She was quite a sight to behold.

Her headwear must have been made with the crown of a Torchic in mind, but it somehow got meddled up while she was making it. She wore bright yellow knee-high boots, representing Torchic's clawed feet. Her dress was made up of fake orange feathers.

Quite suddenly, May sprang up from the bed and ran from the room. Drew merely raised his eyebrows, quite used to his rival's odd behavior by now.

She reappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared, this time with a plastic bag in tow. Before Drew could even yelp, she had forced onto his head what seemed like a headband and was trying to get his fingers into a glove. Each glove, Drew saw, had a rose attached to it; blue and red.

"That should do it." May muttered to herself, stepping back, hands on her hip, to admire her handiwork. Drew strode across the room, coming to a halt in front of a full-length mirror.

He nearly laughed as he looked at his own reflection, but managed to disguise it as a cough so he wouldn't hurt May's feelings. The headband had two green horns on it, reminding Drew of the devil.

"Can you guess what Pokemon you are?" May asked him, no sarcasm hinted at any word.

"A Roselia?" Drew guessed.

"Smart boy. Come, let's go trick or treating." She tried to grab his hand, but Drew skittered out of her way.

"Look May, I appreciate the gesture," He drawled, staring at his hands in amusement, "But I've told you, I don't like Halloween."

Drew attempted to take the gloves off, but May placed her hand on his.

"You say you don't like Halloween. You didn't say anything about trick or treating." She smiled innocently, "I just thought that if I bring you trick or treating, you might have fun, and like Halloween."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we're a little too old to be trick or treating?" He asked her, but he could feel his resolve dissolving. May's hand on his was distracting. Her touch made him feel oddly contented, and willing to do anything she had asked him to. Drew idly wondered if she possessed some sort of magical power.

"Oh, come on, Drew. For me?" She pouted, and batted her eyelashes. Drew's resolve crumbled.

"Okay."

-3-

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Drew grumbled, as several kids in beginner Pokemon outfits zipped past the both of them.

"Because you love me." May teased, completely missing the bright blush that had stained Drew's cheeks.

"Oh, haha." Drew muttered.

May had brought the both of them to an area in town that was full of people. Bright, pastel coloured houses lined the street, and Drew watched silently as adults gave out candies to the kids who knocked on their door.

Drew suddenly pictured him and May, standing in a doorway, and giving out sweets to children who had come knocking on their door.

He shook his head. Now where had that come from?

"How can there not be a haunted house?" May grumbled, looking around as if hoping a haunted house would pop out of nowhere.

"Maybe the town's on a budget?" Drew ducked as she swung her fist at him, and chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah well, if there's no haunted house, guess we'll just need trick or treat twice as much to make up for it!" She cried determinedly.

"Alright May, no need to get so excited over it." Drew remarked, but May merely grinned stupidly at him.

"Think of all the candies Drew…" He rolled his eyes, and started walking. She would snap out of her fantasies soon enough, and hurry after him. She proved him right by falling into step next to him after he walked a few paces.

"So, how do we do this?" Drew asked her. May's jaw dropped.

"You honestly have no idea, do you?" May asked him in return.

Drew shook his head, his green hair whipping around his face. He frowned and flicked it back into place. For one moment, May had an irresistible urge to reach up and touch his hair. Her hand was already halfway there before she realized what she was doing and retracted her hand.

She must have looked stunned, because Drew looked at her with concern.

"You okay May?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." She answered, shaking her own head slightly. "Right." She clapped her hands. "Let's get this started. You just watch me and see how it's done."

He did watch her. He couldn't have teared his eyes away from her anyway. She skipped to the nearest house, her ridiculous costume bobbing with her movement, and knocked on the door tree times.

An old man opened the door.

"Trick Or Treat!" Drew heard May greet, and watched as she conversed with old man for a moment before he poured some candies into a Torchic head bag she had been sporting.

Drew looked down on his own bag, grimacing at the Roselia that stared back at him. If his own Roselia saw him like this, Drew knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"Think you can beat that?" May challenged as she walked back to him. Drew took a peek into her bag. There was a reasonable amount and variety of candies. May smirked at him, a smirk he knew she had learnt from him, confident that he wouldn't be able to surpass that.

"Challenge accepted." He strode over to the house across the one May had chosen, and confidently rapped on the door. He had some nervous jitters in his stomach, like those he got before he went up on stage.

It both comforted and scared him at the same time.

It seemed like forever before a young lady, possibly around her mid-twenties, opened the door. She was, Drew was horrified to see, decked in an Officer Jenny costume, with a considerable less amount of cloth. Upon seeing Drew, her huge eyes widened.

"You're Drew Hayden!" Her shrill voice made the hair on his arms stand. Drew cowered a little as she advanced to get a closer look at him. This had to be scarier than any Halloween movie ever created.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed.

Drew gulped. "Trick or treat?" He said, so uncertainly it sounded like a question. The woman laughed, and disappeared for a moment before returning barely a second later, Drew had to wonder if she was a witch, where she proceeded to dump an entire bowl of candies into Drew's bag.

Drew was pleased to see his bag was halfway full now. That definitely beat May's.

He wasn't so pleased, however, when the woman continued to hover close to him. "If you need any special candy, hot stuff, I'll be here all night long."

"S-sure. Thanks." Drew muttered. When she closed the door, he all but ran to May, who was red in the face from too much laughing.

"Not funny." Drew scowled. May only snorted. "I think I'm scarred for life, I'll never be able to look at Officer Jenny in the eyes ever again."

"Poor Drew." She patted his hair, and Drew noticed how her hand lingered on his hair a little longer than strictly necessary. May seemed pleased when she withdrew her hand.

"Here, take some." Drew offered, showing May his half-filled bag. May's eyes narrowed, then she shook her head.

"Naw, that's your candy. I'll get some for myself, don't worry." She looked at the bag again. "Though that isn't too shabby for a beginner."

Drew flicked his hair. "Of course. Drew Hayden doesn't do shabby."

"That's not what your hair tells me."

Drew was so shell-shocked by her insulting his hair, his prized possession, he didn't notice she was already knocking on more doors until her candy level was almost on par with him.

They continued like that for the better part of the hour. Drew would lead, then May would overtake him.

Finally, both exhausted, with strained mouths from smiling so much, they reached the last house together.

"One, two, thr-" Their countdown was cut short when a young kid's cry filled the air. The both of them looked at each other and nodded, hurrying over to where the noise came from.

A young boy was sniffling on the ground, lying on his back. At least, Drew thought he was, but then he noticed he was actually levitated off the ground. The bud of the Bulbasaur outfit he was wearing had softened his landing. A small, empty bag lay on the ground next to him.

Drew watched as May crouched down and righted the boy. She was whispering words to him comfortingly, wiping away the tears that continued to fall silently from his eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie." He heard her whisper, and his heart swelled. He picked up the empty bag from the ground and handed it to May, who took it gingerly.

"Is this yours dearie?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Big b-boys take my s-sweets." He cried, and Drew felt a spark of anger ignite in him. He knew May felt it too, by the sudden stiffening of her shoulders, but when she spoke to the little kid again, her voice betrayed no anger.

"It's okay baby." Drew watched as she grabbed a handful of her own candy and transferred it into the little boy's bag. She continued doing so until his was full to the brim. She handed it to him just as a young lady came running up to them.

"Oh, Henry, how many times have I told you not to run off on your own?" The young woman sighed, bending down and scooping out the little boy. She showered his face his kisses and May and Drew smiled when he smiled.

"They two help me, mummy." He told her, hugging his bag full of sweets.

"Oh, how can I ever thank you enough for helping my little Henry?" The woman asked. May and Drew both shook their heads.

"It was no problem at all, ma'am." May grinned, hiding her nearly empty bad behind her back.

They said their goodbyes. When they were gone, Drew turned to May.

"That was really nice of you." He told her. May grinned. It was rare to hear a compliment from Drew, and she cherished every one.

He nudged her. "The last house is yours."

He watched again as she walked towards the door and knocked lightly. This time a lady, around her forties, opened the door. Drew watched as they chattered for a while, before both their heads turned in his direction. Awkwardly, he raised a hand and waved.

The woman burst our laughing, and even from the distance that separated them Drew saw May blush. She poured candy into May's bag, and pressed something into her palm that caused May's blush to deepen.

When Drew shot her a quizzical look as she walked back to him, she pointedly ignored him and walked straight ahead. Drew grabbed her hand and veered her into the right direction.

It pleased them both when she didn't let go.

-3-

"I had fun tonight." May told him. They were both standing in front of May's room.

"Yeah, me too." It surprised Drew to hear himself say that, but he knew he meant every word. There was an awkward pause, and Drew stared at his hands. He grinned. He quickly ripped out the red rose from his glove. It was wilted at the edges of the petals, but otherwise looked fine.

"For your Beautifly." He smirked as May laughed. She twirled around the fingers of her left hand, the right still firmly closed around whatever the woman had given her.

"This one's different." She murmurmed, mostly to herself, but Drew heard. "It has sentimental value."

Out of nowhere, May stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around Drew's neck. He hugged her back briefly, before she unwound her arms.

"I hope you don't not like Halloween anymore." She told him. He felt her press something into his hand. When Drew looked down, she quickly slipped into her room.

A chocolate kiss.

Drew definitely didn't not like Halloween anymore.

-3-

**Did anyone catch the little reference to _Purple__Glove_ at the beginning? :D**

**If you have anything to say about the story, please review!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! See ya guys soon!**


End file.
